Guardian of the Depth
by Kaoru.and.Hikaru
Summary: When some srangers come to a town in search of treasure, it is up to a girl to show them how. But is she really on their side?


**Guardian of the Depth **

**xXxXx**

Ovitenure 8, 4600 E  
An ovitenure is a type of 'month' how you would say. E is also equivalent to years, just for you to know.  
I find it very surprising when we get visitors to our small town. It's not that I disapprove; it's just that we don't get them often, especially with the events that have been happening recently. Oh, well.

I kinda expected them to say things like they were travelers or adventurers. Instead, they say naught, and headed to Halis, a small ave rumored to hold a mysterious treasure. If that was what they seek, I highly doubt they'd find it. No one ever finds the treasure, and even if they did, they'd never be seen again. I should know, I guard the damn thing. All of the villagers knew this, and were too cowardly to tell the newcomers, in fear of their lives. I'm not a demon, but I shall not allow our treasure to be held by amateurs.

I heard them walking down the road, their footsteps the only sound in the now-quiet town. I didn't mind, I'd see them soon, since my inn was the only in town. And if they didn't come, they weren't worth my time anyway. It always took more than a day to get to the center. Till then, Dragons Eye would be waiting.

They could always be those going to the more . . . greener part of the country. The other city did have it all, ours was only a wasteland. I wonder if I'll see them again.

Ovitenure 9, 4600 E  
It was already past midnight when they actually came. They looked exhausted and I knew they had been working all day in the cave. I decided to go easy on them since I had no use of money. "You're rooms will be 50 Fol." I said as I registered them by rooms rented. I felt them glare. "Um . . . is that to much for you?"

One shook is head. "No, we're just used to a more expensive stay at places like these." I quickly observed him. He was normal sized, with blue hair and blue eyes. He gave me the money, and I showed them to their rooms.

They're rooms were on the second floor nearest the stairs. I unlocked one room, and watched as four females went in. One had blonde hair, one with red, one with brown, and one with blue. I scanned their minds quickly, and found nothing of large interest. I then unlocked the male's room, and looked as they went in. They were the same as the girls, except minus one member. I quickly scanned once more, but was stopped by a pair of blood-red eyes. By scanning his mind, I found that his mood matched his eyes. Blood lust, anger, hate . . . he was one I would not like to meet alone. I closed the door behind them and found my heart pounding with fear.

I hope I will never feel that fear again, especially from him.

Ovitenure 10, 4600 E  
The gods hate me. That I do not doubt. Wonder why? Him. That's all to be said: Him. Anyone with half a brain could figure it out. Red Eyes, as I call him, stayed behind to get supplies. He was in a bad mood, so I supposed he lost to a much simpler guardian.

My shop was the only in town, so he bought items worthy of little mention, just healing ones, nothing more. I felt much more relaxed when he left. It's odd; I shouldn't feel like this, especially being who I am. It doesn't matter, nothing will drain the dread.

Ovitenure 11, 4600 E  
It's Saturday, a day where I close my shop. My inn opens at sunset on that day, and I make sure all of my trustworthy clients have a key. I thought I might take a little . . . visit . . . on Red Eyes and his friends, just to note the progress on the entry. The first room was open, and all of my precious dragons dead. I didn't doubt this would happen, only the babies stayed in here. It was kinda sad, so I revived the youngsters. The second room was also empty, but with only five rooms, I expected them to be halted here. I once again replenished the population of this group, the Brass Dragons, and they pointed me towards the third room, and returned to their posts.

I entered into the next room. I was glad they were stuck in this room, or I fear that they might prove a greater challenge than I had hoped. They were all standing around a statue, confused by the dead language. I walked in casually, and asked "Is something wrong?"

Red Eyes glared at me, sending a chill down my spine. He was definitely on to me, but I still would be able to prove him wrong, for the moment. I shrugged it off and said, "I normally check to see how the visitors are doing, then I report to the city. They're always curious for info, so I supply it. And the fact that it looks like you need help."

"We don't need any help!" Red Eyes yelled.

"I can see that. So if you need no help, then I guess I'll be on my way. . ."

"Albel! Sorry, we do need help." The read headed girl said. He looked at her, and I left a mental note in my head. Albel, is it? I better save that for later.

I looked at the inscription and told them: "You basically have to go to one of the 5 rooms, one person each, and face the challenges in there. I'll stay with the two leftover members, until you get out. On the remaining side, easy instructions in your language are written. But, don't follow them until everyone is out of their rooms, unless you never wanna see them again. "

They looked at each other, trying to decide who goes. Blue hair and Eyes broke the silence, and took out a few scraps of paper. She wrote everyone's name on them, and held the cards out to Fayt. "Pick two," she mumbled. Fayt hesitantly chose two and showed the names. Albel and Cliff. Not bad, this would work, I suppose.

"Good, now hurry and finish before dark, I doubt it will be easy then. Be careful, they are strong." I yawned and leaned against a wall. They entered the rooms, leaving me alone with Albel and Cliff.

**xXx**

I waited before I dug into Cliff's mind. I was glad he was chosen; he would have gotten through in very little time. I shook my head, causing me to jump at an unexpected question. "What are you doing?"  
I 'meeped' (A squeal, kinda). Albel glared at me, and I glared back. "Who wants to know?"

"Me"

"Why?"

"You were staring at Cliff."

"Is he you're master? Is that why you're wondering? No, wait, you're not worthy of an ant, if even a human."

His anger raged, exactly what I wanted. He grabbed my collar, and held his claws back, ready to strike.

"Say that again."

"Strike, I dare you."

He pulled back, and hesitated. I flipped over his shoulders and sent a magic blast onto his back, causing him to fall to his knees. "You're not fast enough. I suppose you might not have made it in the rooms."

"I'm too weak?"

"No. You hate too much, you fear too much."

"What?"

"In the room, you fight things you hate and things you fear. There's too much. When they combine, you wouldn't make it."

"What about me?" Cliff asked.

"You have too little, which means the room would combine the fears and hatreds of your comrades, and you would die."

**xXx**

We were quiet for a long time, until we heard four clicks. "Now who's left?" I asked, looking at Albel.

"Probably that fool, Fayt."

"No, it's probably Nel."

"No! I'm telling you, it's Fayt!"

"You're both wrong. . ." I said, noticing how Albel got totally defensive "It's Sophia."

We heard a click, then a very large one. "Guess not"

Albel and Cliff ran through the rooms, but I hesitated and touched a wall. It gave me all of the information I needed. Maria walked up to me, "Is this the first time you've been here?"

"No, I can just . . . feel, you're emotions in the wall. It's funny . . ."

Maria blushed, and I stayed quiet about the subject. I knew what I needed, and I was glad.

Ovitenure 12, 4600 E  
I'm once again on duty. I find it rather . . . boring compared to yesterday. I will be driven insane if I get no fun today!! I can't even visit my closest friend, Ario, because of this! I just gotta calm down. Only wait . . . just wait.

**xXx**

I'm glad I didn't have to wait long. Fayt and his group visited for lunch, and said that they had made it to the fifth room. They bought a lot from me, and equipped everything. I smiled, and stopped them before they left the door.

"You do want to fight Noari, right?"

"What do you think, fool?" Albel was still sour from yesterday.

"Then you have to wait until nightfall."

"And why is that?" Fayt asked, an eyebrow raised.

"She will not appear at light. Only in the night does she remain." I said, speaking a memorized line from 'the guardian'. I walked to a bookshelf, and placed it on the table, opening it to a marked page.

The Guardian  
Hidden in the mountains deep  
Lives a guardian who does not sleep  
She guards the treasure of the land  
with the ability to destroy all with one hand  
She has a wing of a dragon  
And eyes of gold  
And sets traps to halt a legion  
Many heard of the rumors told  
Of her ability of deceit, which is opposite to sweet  
And that she allows none to pass  
Disguising herself as a young lass  
If merciful, you will live  
But Beware of the Mighty Noari!

I closed the book when I was positive they were finished. If this would not be able to sway them from the final room, nothing would. They all were silent for a moment, trying to figure out what they could do.  
Nel was the first to say anything. "I'm going to my room. I'm going to need as much rest as possible for this 'undefeatable' enemy."

They all agreed, and left for their rooms. Or so I thought. Albel remained, and glared at me. I felt uneasy, but I had the upper hand.

"How did you acquire so much power?" he asked.

"I trained in the mountains close to the Halis. I've probably been here longer than anyone else in this entire village."

"Right."

I just looked at him, for a minute I sensed something other than blood lust. I thought for a minute and looked at the sun. I had less than an hour. "Please, watch the store for a while." I said as I grabbed a coat and got halfway out the door.

"Wha? Why?"

"I really need to do something. One of my friends will take over in a little while, ok?"

"Whatever."

I ran out and entered Ario's house, located on the other side of the door. "Ario!" I yelled.  
He teleported in front of me.

"We have to go, don't we?"

"How did- oh, I forgot the power you and I have."

We set our hands with each other's. A bright light absorbed us, and we turned to our true forms. Ario had white hair, and mine was blue. I had a wing on my right side, and his was on his left. "That's too bad," he said, "I thought you liked Red Eyes"

"It's Albel," I said as I fingered my charm, "and I will not hesitate to destroy you if you seek further into my emotions."

**xXx**

We arrived at my neighbor's house by teleportation. She smiled, gave us our large white cloaks, and said, "I'll take care of the shop."

I nodded, and we teleported to Halis. We arrived in the fifth room a few minutes before our new enemies. Some dragons came by our side, just as they opened the door. I sighed, and watched as they tired themselves moving the big rock. "Welcome to our home" I said in a sweet voice. They looked at us and at the surrounding room.

The room was a perfect circle. On one side was them, and on the other Ario, my dragons, and me. It was large, with a diameter straight across of about 200 feet. It was all hard stone, impossible to break, and impossible to use against me.

Fayt was the first to speak, "There's two of you?!"

I smiled. "If you speak of enemies for you to encounter until your deaths, then there's more than two. But there is only one of me. I am Noari, the one you thought you could face."

Albel growled, "You're a little too proud for your own good."

"I could say the same about you. I want to see how you fight, so here's a little test." I raised my hand and pointed to the group. The dragons followed the direction of my finger, eager to get a meal.

"What if we don't fight them, and go for you instead?" Nel asked, her knives ready.

"Impossible. My shield will drain your energy, and your friends can watch you being torn apart by my pets."

"Like we'd ever do that!" Albel yelled as he killed a dragon.

"Is that a soft spot I detect? Or is it more than that? Or-"

"Shut up!" Albel and his group killed my dragons easily, and I sighed. They had gone through them too quickly to know all of their moves, but I knew most from their previous battles.

I walked forward and pulled off my hood. Their faces were humorous to me, so I couldn't help but smile. "Surprised?" I asked, as Ario pulled off his hood and joined me. Albel smiled, not a happy one, mind you, but one of pure anger. Cliff could only laugh. I knew what he was thinking, even without reading his mind.

"It must be much less embarrassing now, now that you know who I am. Still, it must be pretty bad losing to a girl. Be glad, though. At least your girlfriend wasn't watching."

"You have a girlfriend?!" Nel asked impatiently.

"I DO NOT!!" He yelled, his face down in a blush.

"Mortals. They have no idea what they want, even if it's right in front of them. You, Albel, for example: You want Nel, and she wants you. And yet, you're too blind to notice that your feelings are mutual. That's too bad. It's not only you, each of you have a pair in your group, with the exception of little brunette, Sophia."

Ario grew impatient, "Why toy with them? Let's let them go in peace already, please?"

"It's your choice, my guardian, I just join for fun."

"Let's go!"

We charged forward, easily dodging the first Symbology spells cast by the people who could use them. They each attacked recklessly, and I started to bore. I knew this would get more intense if I killed a few members. I targeted Nel first, then the rest. Soon only Fayt, Albel, Ario, and I remained. Ario was weakening, and I couldn't use anything. I had used all of my magic to quickly kill the others. I targeted Fayt, hoping Ario would be able to take care of Albel.

We fought for a while, and he blocked my attacks with his sword. When he finally attacked, I saw an opening, and I countered it with the opening in his swing. One blow was all I needed, and he fell to the floor. I heard another body fall, and prayed as I looked behind me.

A sword hit my arm. It didn't hit deep, because I moved at the moment of contact. I noticed Ario on the ground, and hot tears streamed down my eyes. Rage replaced my despair, and I attacked relentlessly. I left too many openings, and got injured quickly.

Albel swung, and I moved to dodge. A slippery rock made me fall, and I landed hard on the ground, finding a blade at my throat. I sighed, "Finish the job."

He pulled back his blade. "If I do that, there will be two problems. One: We wont get the treasure, the OPA, or whatever you call it, if you're dead. Two: Only you can really heal these guys, since I don't wanna drag them one-by-one back to the ship. So . . ." he held out his hand, "momentary truce?"

I took his hand and he helped me up. "You know. . . I went through your entire mind, and I didn't see mercy anywhere inside it."

"Don't push it."

"Whatever."

**xXx**

I spent all of my leftover energy healing his friends and mine. I fell to the floor, exhausted, and took a breath. Ario used some of his magic to heal me, and I smiled. I looked at the group, who had been overjoyed to see their companions. I could even see some joy in Albel's deep red eyes. It surprised me, but so was a lot of other things.

Ario tapped my shoulder. I turned, and he kissed me. A deep blush flushed my face, and a deep power that had been missing for centuries returned. He backed up, and held his head down. I looked at him, and noticed that the power I had given him came back. "Wha? Ario . . ."

"At least I can still talk to you. I'm sorry, I thought you might want your power back for later, now that I can't guard you anymore."

I sighed. I had almost forgot that I might never see him again. I turned and bowed to Fayt's group. "I suppose you'd want your OPA now." They nodded, and she threw at them a small stone figure. They looked at it, and looked at her. "You're OPA, it's me. Please, allow me to join your group, for I think we may have met for a reason."

**xXxXx**

HELLO READERS! I would very much appreciate some nice little reviews! All you got to do is push that cute little bluish button at the bottom of this screen. You can make this writer very happy!


End file.
